Life
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: AU: Shuichi is a 16 year old hooker called Amore. This is about his life  I suck at summaries so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there it is me. I know I should be working on my other stories but on That Damn Rose there are only a couple chapters left and Rin Wants a mommy doesn't have a big enough following to get to worried about.  
So here you go my new story pleaseR&R

Warning-Rape because all prostitution is rape.

* * *

Chapter One

Another car pulled up. Not a nice one, but the rarely ever are. It was older and looked like it had been in a wreck. The window rolled down and I could see that a man was driving the car. The other workers were already swarming the car. Hoping to get enough money to stave off another beating.

The man got out of the car ignoring the barely dressed girls and walked over to me. The only male my pimp had ever had.

"Hi their sweetness how may I help you." I asked the gross middle aged man while running my hands up his sides.

"What's your name?" the man asked while looking me up and down. Well I probably was a sight. Short pink hair, purple eyes pink fishnet top and very tight black short shorts that left little to imagination.

"You can call me Amore." I told him the fake name without hesitation, you never tell the Johns your real name and

They don't tell you theirs.

"A pretty name for a pretty little boy. I have something for you to help me with little boy where can we go?"

"You gotta go talk to the man in the hat over there." I said while pointing to my pimp. The man started walking toward the infamous Tomha Seguchi the leader of the notorious N.G. gang of Japan.

While my newest John talked to Tomha I started to remember how I became a streetwalker. It all started seven years ago when I was nine. My parents had debts to N. G. and were going to be killed if they didn't pay the money. Well mom was trippin on some pills like always and dad was getting off inside me everyday. We had no money and my sister Miako and I was starving beaten, neglected and raped.

Well long story short my asshole sperm donor sold my twin sister and me to N.G. to repay their debts.

Now I was a sixteen-year-old male prostitute and my sister was dead from all the beatings she had gotten from Johns, she is the reason Johns are not allowed to take us off in their cars. Now we work out of a brothel where all of the workers have a room for Johns and a room we live in each. We are not allowed to leave ever.

"Amore take Shin-sama into the Gem and up to your room." Said my pimp.

I didn't even answer. I just grabbed Shin-sama and went into the Gem. We went up a flight of stairs and went into my workroom.

"Shin-sama I have to tell you the rules before we can play." I stated running on autopilot.

"One, condoms must be used for all acts, two, no extreme physical violence, three, no object besides the ones I supply. If you follow the rules we can have a wonderful time."

"What ever you say twinkeltoes."

I hate when they call me stupid names they act like I'm just a toy. It's times like this that I really hate myself.

I go up to the gross man and start kissing his neck. It's an unspoken rule to never really kiss a John. The gross man starts moaning and rubbing his junk.

Then he takes control. He rips of my clothes in two seconds flat. Then I'm pushed face down into the American style bed. I throw a condom, which he puts on his semi-erect member.

He violently shoves himself into me without any prep or lube. It fucking hurts but I don't scream. The Johns get pissy if you scream.

He is pumping in and out of me. I can feel myself bleeding slightly. May be the gross man will be the last one for tonight.

"Shit." I yell when he thrusts extra deep as he comes with in me.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two

Warning Shu has a breakdown and a almost fight over Fuffly

* * *

Chapter Two

"Shu-chan wake up sleepy head."

"Huh, Abi-chan what time is it?"

"Almost eleven I figured you wanted breakfast."

"Yeah I do let me get dressed an I'll be down." I told Abi the youngest worker besides me.

I got up and pulled on some jeans and a random purple tee-shirt.

I walked down the two flights of stairs limping slightly cause my ass still hurts from gross man.

"Shu-chan we are in the kitchen." someone yelled.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Abi, Katana, Zixi, and Ki were sitting around the table the other four girls that lived here were probably still asleep

"What is for breakfast?" I asked in between yawns.

"Ki cooked so its chocolate-chip pancakes." Abi stated laughing.

"Awesome." I squeed.

Ki was giggling she was a little embarrassed about her chocolate addiction. She thought people would think she was fat which isn't even possible. She is 5'7" skinny with huge boobs. She died her hair red and she is very beautiful.

"Ki I love when you cook." I tell her to make her feel better she has been here about a year.

"Awe I love ya, Shu-chan."

"You to Ki." I told her.

We all sat in the kitchen eating for about a half hour everyone was done and I was bored.

"Hey who wants to play truth or dare." I ask the girls.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Okay Ki can go first."

"O.K. Abi truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Shu-chan."

I looked at Abi with a come hither look.

She stood and walked over to me with swagger. She leaned down and kissed me passionately. Damn that was my first kiss ever.

"My turn." Abi stated with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Truth or dare Zixi?"

"Truth." Zixi said shyly.

"Have you ever had a crush on an anime character?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru from Inuyasha."

"You can't have fluffy he is mine!" Ki yelled and we all sweatdropped.

"Katana, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the light bulb." Zixi stated.

Katana sweatdropped but went over and licked the light bulb.

"Ow son of a bitch that is fucking hot." screamed Katana. "Truth or dare Ki?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you fantasize about 'Fluffy'"

"Of course it is true."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare Shu-chan?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Abi just a few minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah when I got here I thought girls had cooties, I've never been on a date, and I've never willingly had sex. This fucking place has messed up my whole life." Shuichi screamed throwing a chair and running back upstairs and into his room slamming the door.

* * *

Thankyou to those of you read my story and do you see the blue button on the bottom of the page push it or the boogyman will get you tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey every one I am back with another chapter to this wonderful story

Please read it and review Please Please Please

* * *

Chapter Three

"I will not cry, I will not cry." Shuichi repeated the mantra over and over

'I don't know why I flipped out on the girls. I thought I was used to being here the last seven years, but I guess it's not something you get used to.

Shuichi heard a knock on the door.

"Shu-chan, get ready Tohma is having a special guest over."

"Okay." Shuichi yelled through the door.

He crawled off the bed backwards. Groaning he made his way to the bathroom connected to his room.

Twenty minutes later Shu was out of the shower and all squeaky clean.

He dug through his closet for something to wear. He ended up in skin tight purple leather pants that had holes up both sides the he put on a small white button up shirt but left the buttons undone. Last of all he put on knee high black leather boots.

Shu walked to Abi's room to see if she was ready yet.

"Knock, Knock." Shu said mimicking the sound on the door.

"Come in."

Shu walked into Abi's room and sat on her bed. She was already dressed in some short denim skirt and a green tube top deal.

"So do you know who the boss man's special guest is?" Shu asked.

"Guests really he is having a huge party for the news of his engagement to Uesugi Mika-sama."

"Holy shit. Uesugi like the Yakuza clan Uesugi."

"Yeah he is marring the leader's daughter." Abi-chan said as if this type of thing happened every day.

"Oh my God." Shuichi said.

"I know the boss is moving up in the world. Maybe we will become more exclusive I wouldn't mind not having to work as much," Abi-chan stated.

"I only wish. I am still sore from last night. I will never take 'Shin-sama' again he is such a bastard." Shuichi stated starting to ramble on.

"I hope Mika-sama brings her younger brothers with her. I have only seen them in pictures but they were both fucking sexy." Abi-chan stated trying not to drool all over herself.

"Isn't the youngest of the three Uesugi's like fourteen?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah but he is so so very hot!"

"Ewe you're a cradle robber." Shuichi yelled.

"I am no such thing." Abi yelled right back.

Shuichi jumped off the bed running out the door. He then ran around the other rooms singing in his amazing voice "Abi is a cradle robber." Over and over again while being chased by a furious and murderous Abi-chan.

* * *

Review now while you have the chance or Abi-Chan might come after you with that murderous glint in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four sorry its so short but yeah read and review

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why do I have to go to this party?" Eiri asked his little brother while taking a hit off his smoke.

"Because father said so and you have to help me celebrate getting rid of Mika," Tatsuha said while stealing his brother's cig out of his mouth and hit it.

"Hrmp!" (Man talk for Arseyface you took my smoke.) Eiri then pulled out another seemingly endless supply of cigs.

Tatsuha walked to the otherside of his room and looked in the mirror. He smirked he knew he looked hot. H e was wearing leather pantsand a tight black band shirt with Bou-chan on it.

"I better get laid at least then." Eiri complained while stubbing out the butt of the cig.

"Don't you ever listen. The only reason I'm not bitching and moaning as much as you are is becasue its being held at a brothel."

"I thought you just wanted to see Sakuma-san?" Eiri asked not seeing what his little brother saw in Swguchi's childlike interagater.

"Who said I can't do both." Tatsuha who was a self proclaimedNompho which no one doubted said.

"Hentai."

"Arseyface."

"Tatsuha, Eiri, Mika."

"Coming father all three teens yelled. (Mika is 19 in this fic.)

Three people ran down the stairs.

"Mika, you look beautiful." Usegi-sama exclaimed.

"Thank you father." Mika said blushing as red as her dress.

"And Tatsuha don't get anyone pregnet. Please!" Usegi-sama pleaded.

"Of course father." Tatsuha said with a shit eating grin on his face, thinking wrong team tonight.

"Lets go."

They all went out the door and and climbed into the limo that was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shuichi didn't know why he was nervous he had worked at thousands of partys. From Yanki to Yakuza people never really bothered him he was even friends with some of his regular clients and most of the girls. Just this party with the Usegi Clan was making his hands tremble.

"Just relax Shu," Abi said to the small shaking boy. "I've never seen you this nervous."

"I have never been this nervous in years. I don't know what's with me," Shuichi stated as Tohma walked in.

"Girls and boy we are going to be having a party tonight down in the entertainment area. This party is to celebrate my upcoming marrage if there are any complaints, or if any of you fuck up I'll give you to Ryu and you will wish you were never born," Seguchi said with his creepy smile plastered on his face.

Tohma walked up the steps.

"God he is so fucking scary when he wants to be," Shuichi said lighting up a cigerette and taking a long drag.

There were nine workers in the large basement turned lounge.

"Shit when is this damn thing going to start already?" Zixi asked.

"Shut up I think I hear a car," Abi states.

fff

"Welcome Mika, Eiri, Tatsuha Usegi-sama. It is a pleasure to have you here," said Tohma his creepy smile never fading away.

Mika said, " It's an honor to us."

While Mika was other wise occupied Tatsuha ran off like a bat out off hell. Eiri followed him while lighting his newest cigerette.

"If they get into any trouble I swear to kami I will kill them!" Mika whispered while sporting her very own creepy as shit smile.

fff

"Tatsuha stop running you little fucker," Eiri shouted.

"Very elequent, big brother," Tatsuha said, while turning around and starting towards his brother.

"Ugh." was Eiri's witty responce.

"Let's just go already."

The brothers walked the rest of the way to the entertaining area in silence. They entered the room and went their seperate ways.

Eiri making his way towards the bar to get one of this nights many beers, when he ran into someone.

"Watch were your..."

"Gomen."

Eiri looked down to see the man, no boy he had knocked down. he was speachless the boy looked like an angel. he bad absured pink hair and huge violet eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be coming to these type of places?" Eiri asked.

"I.. I'm one of the...workers." Shuichi said stumbling on his words.

**'Let me be your hero baby.'**

"Ouch." Shu said when he tried to stand. he looked down at his now sprained ankle.

**'Let me kiss away the pain.'**

"here let me help." Eiri said. he helped get Shuichi up but he stumbled into Eiri's chest. Shu blushed when their eyes met. Eiri couldn't help but kiss this fallen angels sullen lips.

**'I will stand by you forever.'**

Shuichi pulled back after a few seconds buy didn't move. he didn't think he could ever leave this beautiful man's side a again.

**'You can take my breath away.'**

Eiri looked down at the fallen angel again. This tiny creatures kisses had left him breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but my ideas

please enjoy the next chapter in life

* * *

Chapter 6

Tatsuha was looking for his Ryu baby everywhere but he couldn't find him. "Sigh.

"hey Kuma-chan we're going to have fun tonight if he sees this."

"Ryuichi!" Tatsuha squeed like it was christmas morning and he wasn't Buddist.

"Tats-kun, did ou see Eiri-sama kiss Shu-kun?"

"No, and who is Shu-kun?"

"The male hooker over at the bar with his foot proped up on ice."

"Oh my god he is looks just like you, but he is just a kid he is to young to be here."

"Nothing I can do he makes Tomah alot of money."

Tatsuha then looked behind him to see his darling Ryu baby. he was speachless. Ryu was wearing skintight jeans and nothing else.

"When did you get here Tatsuha, and why didn't you come and play with me?" Ryu asked pouting like a child.

"Ryu-kun don't be sad I came here and looked for you first thing." Tatsuha said not wanting to make Ryuichi mad.

"Kay Tats-kun but can we play now?" asked the older man.

Tatsuha answered with a yes not seeing the mischievous look in Ryuichi's eyes.

"What are we going to play Ryu baby?" Tatsuha asked.

Ryuichi pulled a pack of marbs out and stuck a cig in his mouth lighting it.

Sucking suggestively on the cigerette Ryuichi said "Tatsuha-kun the game has to be played in Ryuichi's room."

"Okay lets go."

Ryuichi led Tatsuha to his room and shut and locked the door.

"Kuma-kun no peeking." Ryuichi ordered while placing the toy ontop of his dresser facing the wall. Then he preceeded to stalk his prey.

* * *

Please please review it makes me happy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I am back again. Here is a new chapter and I already have the next one written so If you all are good with reviews I will put up the next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Shuichi sat on the barstool with his ankle up on ice.

"Amore, what are you doing?" Tomah said with venom in his voice.

"I…umm…I."

"Spit it the fuck out."

Just then Eiri walked back towards the angel he met by accidentally knocking him down.

"Tomah what's going on?" Eiri asked. His voice could from hearing the venom Tomah was spewing at the young angel.

"Nothing important, I was just trying to find out why young Amore here wasn't on the floor with the others."

"I brought him over here. I caused him to hurt his ankle so I made him sit down and put Ice on his leg."

"Oh, Eiri what happened." Tomah asked with concern dripping from his voice.

"I collided with him causing him to fall down. The real question is why is someone so young is here Tomah? He can't be much older than Tatsuha."

Shuichi listened to the conversation surprised by the concern Eiri was showing. No one had been concerned about his welfare since he was a young child, before Tomah took him away from his family.

"He is a couple of years older than Tatsuha, and he is here because his parents gave him and his sister to me to repay a debt." Tomah said his could smile back on his face.

"He may be sixteen now but how old was he then Tomah!" Eiri demanded.

"He has been here for about seven years." Tomah said sadistically

"Go away Tomah." Eiri said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "I don't even want to see you anymore.

Eiri walked towards Shuichi. He put his arms around Shu and kissed him full on the lips in plain view of Tomah.

Shuichi smiled up at Eiri "Thank you for taking up for me not many people would even think about talking to Seguchi like that.

"It's okay. What is your name, angel?"

"Umm… You can call me Shuichi."

Eiri leaned down and caressed Shuichi's neck with his lips. "Shuichi I want you." Eiri whispered now sucking on Shuichi's ear.

"Ugh." Shuichi moaned. "I can't. Not now not like this." Shuichi begged.

"Shuichi why not I like you a lot."

"That's the point." Shuichi said while tears wetting his eye.

"Shush." Eiri said wiping Shu's tears away.

"I … I think I might kinda love you." Shu whispered so low Eiri had to strain to hear him.

"Hey Eiri," Mika yelled from across the room, "Time to go."

"I'll get you out of here my angel." Eiri whispered before he was whisked off by Mike so he could help find Tatsuha.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and I want to thank all of my reviewers I will give you all a cookie. LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abi was worried about Shuichi. She saw haw Eiri acted around him and she feared for his safety. She walked over to where he was sitting at the bar and smiled at him. "Hey Shuichi do you want some help back to your room?" Abi asked.

"Sure," Shuichi replied. He was still on cloud nine over his unexpected encounter with Eiri.

Abli helped Shu off of the bar stool that he had be on most of the night. After the adventure of getting the pink haired boy off the bar stool and onto his feet they started to make the slow but steady journy towards Shuichi's room.

"Shu you need to be careful." Abi said once they were back in the relatice safty of his room.

"I know," Shuichi replied with a small grin on his face, " I need to start watching where I walk."

"Not that Shuichi, your playing with fire, ya know. I saw you kissing Eiri-sama. You know for fact that Touma is in love with him. If he finds out he will kill you Shu, you know this and yet you let this random guy kiss you. You are just a whore like the rest of us, you can not, I repeat can not fall for him or anyone for that matter but definetly not him." Abi said lecturing the younger prostitute.

"Let Touma, hurt me. I don't even give a flying fuck anymore. He might love Eiri, but Eiri would never love him. Noone in their right fucking mind would ever love Touma, he is a sick sadistic basterd that should have died before he escaped the womb and done the whole fucking world a kindness." Shu said all in one breath.

Abi looked at the panting boy and sighed, " Just be careful Shu, I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'll try to be careful Abi." Shuichi said to appease the worried girl.

Abi walked to the door but before she left she whispered on last thing "I love you, Shuichi."

Shuichi fell asleep not long after Abi left. He had been sleeping for hours and It was close to midnight. Shuichi was having a wounderful dream about Eiri. They lived in Tokyo together and Shuichi was in a band, while Eiri was a famous writer. They were happy together.

"Ugh." Shuichi groaned when he felt a pain in his ribs that jolted him from his sleep.

"Shuichi." Touma said with so much venom in his voice that it made Shuichi visibly shake.

"Huh?" Shuichi questioned still groggy from sleep and good dreams.

"Don't Talk!"Touma yelled while back handing Shuichi as hard as he could.

Shuichi could taste the blood from his split lip and his entire face throbbed in time with his heart.

Shuichi tried to get up whichi enraged Touma even further.

Touma proceeded to beat Shuichi with in an inch of his misreable life.

Finally it was over. Shuichi was loosing consioness when he felt himself being lifter and carried away. The last thing he remembered was being thrown into a black van. Then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey every body I'm back. LOL sorry for the long wait my computer has been an ass and had a virus so I couldn't get on the Internet for a while.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Ugh, where am I?" Shuichi asked himself. He had just woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was sprawled across the cold, concrete floor and the lack of light stopped him from seeing any details of the place.

"Hey Kutso, looks likes pretty boy here is awake." Came a voice from behind Shuichi. He tried to move around so that he could see who was talking and discovered that some rope bound him in place.

"Know what Shin, we should probably sample the product before we let it go out for sale." A man said coming into view of Shu as he was speaking.

"I do believe you are a genius my dear friend." The second man said, laughing as he grabbed Shuichi by the hair and pulled him up.

Shuichi was to scared to say anything so he ignored the white hot pain radiating from all over his body. He tried pretending he was with Eiri and that everything was going to be okay, while his body was abused by two strange men that seemed to have a thing for making him bleed.

Eiri was laying in his room plotting on how to get his angle out of that horrid place. There was a cigarette hanging between his lips and he didn't even notice when his bedroom door opened.

"Nii-san, what are you plotting?" asked a slightly concerned Tatsuha.

"I need to get him out of that place Tatsuha. He doesn't deserve to be there. He's just a kid how could Touma even do that?" Eiri asked.

"I don't know Nii-san but try not to get to caught up in this Kay."

"It's to late Tats I need to get him out of there and I will use any means necessary. Touma is just a sick fuck, how could anyone even think of forcing an Angel to do those things. He should be tortured for trying to corrupt something so pure."

"I don't know but don't get hurt Eiri, seriously Touma could just explode at any time. Do not let him hurt you man." Tats said trying not to get to weepy. He knew that something bad was bound to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now to enter in to win a free cookie hit the button below. You may enter in as many times as you wish the more the merrier


End file.
